1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a secure device such as an IC card and a mobile terminal loading the same, for enabling data exchange and collaborative processing between card applications stored in a secure device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, IC cards are widely used as electronic payment cards and commuter passes, event tickets, point service cards and so on. In recent days, in cooperation with improvement of miniaturization technologies, IC cards having relatively high-capacity memory spaces are manufactured, and the suchlike IC card can be used as a multiple application card which corresponds to a plurality of use applications with one card, by storing a plurality of card applications which execute card services. Such an era that a mobile phone, in which this IC card is loaded, is possessed in lieu of a purse, and electronic payment and ticket reservation etc. are carried out with this one card, and in addition, also used as a commuter pass, an event entrance ticket and so on, is about to turn to reality.
In addition, there is also such a movement that convenience of a user and differentiation of a service are realized by incorporating services which use IC cards. For example, JP-A-2002-334285 describes such a service that a server system named as plural electronic money payment representative system converts a certain kind of electronic money which is stored in an IC card through a network, into electronic money which can be used in available shops, and transmits it to an IC card once again, and such a service that when payment of a commercial good is paid by electronic money which is stored in an IC card, point which correspond to an amount paid are added to points which are stored in the IC card.
In addition, also in a real world, such a service system that points, which are issued from an airline company in accordance with an itinerary (mileage) using an airplane, are converted into electronic money, and utilized for commercial good purchase at convenience stores.
However, even in case that card applications, which execute collaborative services, are stored in one IC card, respective card applications are isolated from other card applications by a fire wall, on an IC card, from the view point of security keeping, and it is normally configured that handing-over of data between card applications can not be realized. On that account, as shown in FIG. 19, card applications (electronic money application 71 and mileage card application 72) on an IC card 70, which are isolated by a fire wall 14, are connected by online to management servers 77, 75 of respective service providers (electronic money service provider 76 and mileage service provider 74), through a user terminal 73 and a dedicated host terminal 73, respectively, and exchange and conversion of data are carried out through this server 77, 75.
However, in case of exchanging information between card applications through servers of different service providers, there is such a case that it takes extremely so much time for its execution, and there is such a case example that it takes time of weeks, in an actual system. This may leads to a result of extinguishing a motivation of a user who is tried to utilize a service. In addition, there is such a necessity to connect to a server every time data exchange is carried out between card applications, and in particular, in case of being at such a place that it is impossible to carry out online connection to a server in a mobile environment etc., there is such a problem that it is impossible to carry out data exchange.
Having said so, to remove a fire wall function of an IC card has a security problem, and in addition, there is also such a method that a sharable interface is incorporated in a code of a card application to enable direct communication between card applications. But in this case, there is a necessity to re-design API (Application Programming Interface) which is laid open to other card applications, authentication processing which is carried out in it, etc., in consideration of security, and there is such a problem that big changes of related IC cards and existing card applications are forced to be carried out.
In addition, for example, JP-A-2002-324256 describes such a system that, on the occasion of doing some shopping at a certain shop, a traveling expense at the time of coming to the shop is calculated from a utilization history of a mobile terminal which is used as a boarding ticket, and the shop side bears this traveling expense. In this system, an electronic ticket in traffic means such as a railway is stored in a data carrier (IC card) which is held in a mobile terminal, and when someone goes through a ticket gate of a station with holding up this mobile terminal on an automatic ticket checking machine, a ticket check history such as a boarding station and a getting-off station, an amount paid is recorded in an IC card. When a user, who purchased a commercial good at a shop, holds up a mobile terminal on a POS terminal at the time of payment, the POS terminal reads out ticket check history information from the IC card, and confirms a traveling expense which is spent at the time of coming to the shop, and makes settlement by such an amount that the traveling expense is subtracted from a commercial good purchase amount of a user.
In addition, in another form of this system, ticket gate passing information at the time that someone goes through an automatic ticket checking machine with holding up a mobile terminal thereon is stored/managed in a revenue management server of a railway company side. On one hand, a POS terminal, which is installed at a shop, has Internet access means, and accesses to the revenue management server through Internet, when it obtains a mobile terminal ID from the mobile terminal which a user held up at the time of payment, and confirms a traveling expense which is spent at the time of coming to the shop, with reference to ticket check history information of a relevant mobile terminal ID, and makes settlement by such an amount that the traveling expense is subtracted from a commercial good purchase amount of a user.
In this way, by realizing a tie-up of plural services, it is possible to provide unique services which attract users.